


Bon Voyage (with a twist) [undergoing extreme editing]

by vantestrash



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bon Voyage (BTS), Chaotic Good, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, NCT 2018, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Plot Twists, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantestrash/pseuds/vantestrash
Summary: It's practically a yearly tradition to have a vacation period where BTS is let loose in the world no manager, no staff to help them out (except for a cameraman and sound system guy), and most definitely they have to survive on their own.The first 3 years, it's always chaotic with things went missing, members went missing (Taehyung went missing in Norway), and Namjoon hyung breaks things. Well, for Namjoon hyung, it's expected, really, since he always manage to break anything he can get his hands on.2019, Taehyung expecting more or less. With 6 of his members, he could go anywhere, really. Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung in charge of cooking, and the rest they could figure them out along the way.What he doesn't prepare himself is for 18 people to join his 7 people entourage + camera crew and sound system crew. A long supposed to be breazy vacation went south with bunch of people he doesn't really know."Oh well. The more the merrier."he thought to himself in the end.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_Summer_

Every summer since 2016, BigHit Entertainment, reward us with vacation/ travel vlog that recorded for as content for ARMY disguised as **_Bon Voyage_**. Where there's no manager or staff to take care of us. We had to do everything by ourselves from Incheon to went back to Incheon. Meaning, we cook for ourselves, manage money by ourselves, and hands on on everything without any help from staff or manager. Which is quite a hard task since we are so used to get help from the littlest thing since Jin hyung 18 years old. And it's reflected a lot from our _"journey"_. 

In 2016,  
We lost our bags, passports, tickets, and a member through backpacking throughout 3 countries, which is Sweden, Norway, and Finland that lasted for 10 days. I, Kim Taehyung, lost my bag once, which turns out to be a hidden camera prank and realised that all of BTS members sucks at acting, except for me, of course. Namjoon hyung, the resident God of Destruction, managed to lost his passport in Norway. Well, to be completely fair, few hours earlier, I lost my way too, because I couldn't be patient enough and get on whichever bus that available without knowing the route. Long story short, I had to get picked up and Namjoon hyung's vacation is cut short and he can't continue with us in Finland. Such a shame.

In 2017,  
In the middle of _**The Wings Tour**_ , we managed to find the time to go to Hawaii, a place where majority of the members wanted to. Honestly, there's nothing particularly special in Hawaii, but at least all of our members is present. We went on friendship dates, had heart to heart talks, and went to multiple tourist attractions, just like your average tourist. Although, Namjoon hyung, once again managed to lose his passport in the cabin, but fortunately it's found before we stepped out from the airplane. I like it, we had the chance to relax and unwind in the midst of hectic touring schedules.

In 2018,  
Well, it was the worst year for **Bon Voyage** and all around my least favourite year. Lots of bad things happened to our group in that year, which resulting me shutting and blocking off any recollection or memories from that year. But, what I remember from **Bon Voyage** is that I went there few days late and Yoongi hyung went back earlier than scheduled because of personal reasons. He tried to stay but Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, and Hoseok hyung convinced him to go back to Korea. It's okay, it's inevitable, anyway. I can't really blame anyone.

I _am_ most definitely looking forward to this year **Bon Voyage** , with its twist and turns, considering the fact we've been on _**The Love Yourself: Speak Yourself World Tour**_ that lasted for 430 days in stadiums all over the world.

Well, twist and turns always await for the 7 of us in unknown location. But, what's guaranteed is how chaotic it'll be. With two months to go, **Bon Voyage** will start after our personal vacation. One month, until we know where we're going, how we gonna get there, and who's responsible for the money (which definitely not anyone from Maknae Line[yes, Namjoon hyung is considered as maknae in the group even though he's the leader]).


	2. Chapter 2

BigHit Entertainment, especially Bang Sih Yuk PD-nim, their CEO, is unorthodox and a little bit crazy.

They're crazy enough to " _dumped_ " Taehyung in cold water, blow the fuck out of car infront of BTS's face, pour a whole lot of water with Jimin in the room, or make Jungkook ran for his life in the set for _Fake Love_. Taehyung don't know what's wrong with BigHit and how they run. Most of agency would rather use stunt double when they're shooting dangerous scene but not with BigHit, well, truth to be told, the members kinda enjoy it, though. Breaking out from out comfort zone and stuff. But to say they're fearless is exaggeration as well, because Hoseok, the resident scaredy cat, still scared of lots of things. 

But one thing for sure Taehyung didn't think BigHit is crazy enough to make whatever deal they had with SM to thrust a whole bunch of 18 people into their Bon Voyage entourage one month before BTS depart. Taehyung didn't really mind it, really but he'd be lying if his first thought when entering that makeshift meeting room in Jin's restaurant with NCT's representative is " _We're fucked. How the fuck?_ ". Well, actually it's not that bad but honestly, Taehyung would rather not ruin their perfectly 7 person dynamics. One thing for sure their age average is younger than BTS's and most definitely they would be the " _hyung_ " excluding Jungkook, he'll always be the baby of the group, anyone who disagree could fall into the deepest pit of hell and " _sunbae_ ".

The PD that have been working with BTS since the first season, is present as well, preparing for presentation or briefing or whatever they call it in a room besides of their room. What makes it even ridiculous is that they had to wear name tags, as if they don't know eachother or at least know who's who. They sat down, scattered around the table because what break the ice easier than eating with a practically stranger? Not to mention the concept of this restaurant is _privacy_ is the number one priority, can't really blame Jin for making sure privacy is the priority, idol life is to put it simply, means overexposure where privacy is stripped down bare. They introduced themselves there's Taeil the oldest of the group, Johnny the ice breaker, Yuta the mood maker, Taeyong the leader, and Jaehyun the only one that's slightly familiar with BTS since they saw him few times with Jungkook outside "working" environment.

Taehyung don't really know why the meeting takes place in _Ossu Seiromushi_ but since the company is the one who paid for the expense, they don't give flying fuck nor questioned it because 1) free food, 2) pretty familiar with the place, and 3) Japanese cuisine. Can't really go wrong with that, right? Before entering the makeshift meeting room, BTS members also met with Jin's hyung since he prefer to be the one who handles the business on site unlike Jin who's rather directing it behind the scene. 

Fortunately, NCT's members like the food, a plus and that is probably one of the reasons why the PD set it up like that, to make the conversation flow smoothly. The saying that food is a man best friend, is true after all, seeing by the end of their meal they had plenty empty plates which makes Jin groaned beside Yoongi, imagining how pain in the ass it'll bite him by the end of the month. By the end of the dinner, they find out that only 2 people from NCT is capable of driving which is a bonus because in BTS, there's only 5 driver and they can use extra car if they want.

Once they're done eating, The PD suddenly came into the room and setting up the equipment, which actually is common occurrence because it's always been like that.

"Oh is it started already? And why there's NCT members? Because as much as I love and trust you, you can be cruel, PD-nim." from all the way across the room, Jungkook who's sitting beside Jaehyun asked the PD.

"Yah, trust me, because I swear to God, I have no involvement nor clue in this, Jungkookie, but this year, they're joining us in our trip, you should ask Bang PD-nim though for more information, or Jin could ask him?" PD sheepishly answer Jungkook while scratching his neck. "Nope, I won't, because just yesterday he rejected my invitation to fish together with Yoongi, the audacity is palpable. Taehyung should ask him though, since he always let Taehyung do whatever he wants." Jin said without lifting his eyes from his phone.

PD continued "Yeah, anyway, moving on, we, this year haven't choose the destination, we already went to Europe, Malta, and Hawaii. And from the past few years in summer packages, you've been suggesting to go to a place with snow? So we've done some research and come up with New Zealand and Finland but because we've went to Finland in 2016, you guys can decide whether to go to New Zealand or Finland, and also you, decide your own itineraries, accomodations, and how you'll travel there. Since the 5 of you can drive, you'll be driving an RV and cars too. I'm sure few members of NCT can drive too, right? Now, go discuss with each other. I'll leave you guys to it and I'll see you tomorrow, Namjoon?" Almost everyone listened intently, almost because NCT's members still kinda confused with the whole ordeal.

"Hyung, did you planned this just to make us choose New Zealand or what? Because it's working. Wait, it's alright with you, right? Or do you want to go to Finland?" Namjoon asked to no one in particular but definitely directed to NCT's members. 

"Yeah, it's alright, I guess, it's our first time to travel like this. I don't really know what is this, but I guess we'll be alright as long as we trust you since we don't really have option to back out, might as well enjoy the ride, right?" Johnny answered nonchalantly "you're right, and please can we drop the formalities and shit because I swear to god, it's making me uncomfortable." quipped Taehyung. 

After that, they went back discussing which houses they rent, what and how many RV they take, and as for cars, Hyundai is sponsoring them, one of the perks of being brand ambassador and PPL. In the end, they decided to book the house with most rates, the biggest RV, two RVs actually, and 3 Palisades to accommodate all 25 of their entourage. Which is bonkers because holy shit, Taeyong really had a lot in his plate as a leader of a group with 18 members. 

After everything is done, Namjoon asked Taehyung to take notes of everything and summaries them to give to the PDs tomorrow. For this, he blame that one time they filmed Run BTS where they learn coffee making because since then whenever they had to write things, the members always asks Taehyung to do it. Then, BTS parted ways from NCT. BTSwent back to their dorm and NCT went back to either SM or their own dorm. Taehyung seriously can't be fucked to care about that since all he wants to do is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gonna be from Taeyong pov, hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong went back to dorm with the rest of his members. Asking to no one in particular on why the fuck SM made them join BTS on their bon voyage type of things and being plunge into it cold water.

**_*Taeyong POV*_**

"Ok, they seems nice and pretty unbothered about it but for real, what's the deal? Why are we joining them? Like what Jungkook-ssi said, why?" Johnny asked as soon as we get in the car, with exasperated sigh, "I don't know, Johnny, all I know is that a week ago one of the managers told me that we're going to join them and next thing I know, here we're. But holy shit, I am not well prepare for whatever we've had coming based on whatever they're saying earlier. Jaehyun, do you know a thing or two about BV?" I asked Jaehyun who sits besides Yuta. "I'm not sure, hyung. But they always leave abruptly, like last year 10 hours after Soribada, I texted Jungkook asking where he is and he said he's on a plane going to Malta. What if make GC for BV? So that we can ask them?" Jaehyun said after typing on his phone, chatting with Jungkook, perhaps. "Yess, you do that, add me into the gc jaehyunie" Johnny said from the back of the car. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Jung Jaehyun** added **Jeon Jungkook** , **Lee Taeyong** , **Nakamoto Yuta** , **Suh Johnny** , **Moon Taeil** , and **13 others** to **Bon Voyage?**_

**Jeon Jungkook :** oh hello, what's this, Jae?  
**Jeon Jungkook :** is it about bon voyage? Wait obviously from the gc name, it is. Let me add my members too then. 

**Jung Jaehyun :** right, precisely because of that, take your time, dw 

**Na Jaemin :** uh hyung? What's Bon Voyage?

_**Jeon Jungkook** added **Kim Taehyung** , **Kim Namjoon** , **Kim Seokjin** , **Min Yoongi** , **Jung Hoseok** , and **Park Jimin** to **Bon Voyage?**_

**Park Jimin :** Henlooo, new pupils! Bon Voyage is in a month! Prepare yourself and your mental but for now I'm on my way to airport because I have a plane to Netherlands to catch for a vacation. Bye guys. 

**Kim Taehyung :** hello, to answer your question **@Na Jaemin** pls ask our leader **@Kim Namjoon** or mathyung **@Kim Seokjin** or our resident cat **@Min Yoongi** because it's kinda complicated. As for **@Park Jimin** get fucked. I hope you miss your flight. 

**Lee Jeno :** resident cat?

**Min Yoongi :** for a thousand times, I'm not a cat, Taehyung. Pls ignore him, he still throw tantrums whenever we misplaced his violin. 

**Kim Seokjin :** yes you are **@Min Yoongi** don't lie to yourself. 

**Kim Taehyung :** stop coming to _Vante Studio_ then if you can't keep your hands to yourself or keep misplacing my saxophone or violin. 

**Kim Namjoon :** you act as if you never mess around in _Rkive_

**Min Yoongi :** or _Genius Lab_

**Jung Hoseok :** or _Hope World_

**Jeon Jungkook :** or _Golden Closet_

**Kim Taehyung :** fair point but I've never went to your studio?? **@Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok :** anyway, back to the main point, why is this GC exists?

 **Suh Johnny :** to know what exactly is Bon Voyage and what should we do, hyung **@Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon :** ah, right, you guys don't know anything at all, right?

 **Kim Namjoon** it's basically we living as a normal person no manager, no staff, and no help whatsoever except from our own member in foreign country.

 **Kim Namjoon :** it's basically a reality show. Think of _Keeping Up With The Kardashian_ minus the plastics, fights, and salads and add traveling in it. 

**Kim Namjoon** also, don't think too much about your appearance, there's no hair and makeup. Just remember to pack whole bunch of sunscreen and necessities since we're going camping off-grid and the ozone layer is thinning out so the UV is harsh.

 **Lee Taeyong :** so, as a first timer, we're going to be doomed? 

**Jeon Jungkook :** hyung, if you put it that way. It's sounds terrifying. What about you guys watch it for reference? It's on vlive

 **Kim Seokjin :** or better yet let me ask Bang PD the file on Google Drive. I can't be fucked to let naver receive money because of us. Thank god we have weverse.

 **Kim Seokjin :** _[picture sent]_

 **Kim Seokjin :** _[link sent]_

 **Jung Hoseok :** chill hyung, we're stuck with naver. Also, who can drive and have international driving license?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** isn't Korea issued license automatically international?

 **Jung Jaehyun :** idk if you aware Kookíe, but some of NCT's members is foreigners and some of them have stricter regulations?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ⊙.☉

 **Lucas :** I have one, hyung

 **Suh Johnny :** really? Aren't you like 20 years old?

 **Lucas :** yeah, I have them right after I turned 18 years old. When I went back to Hong Kong.

 **Suh Johnny :** I had mine as soon as I turn 16, so I'm chill.

 **Nakamoto Yuta :** I had mine as soon as I turn 18, too

 **Kim Namjoon :** I'm thinking of getting one too

 **Park Jimin :** no, you don't

 **Kim Taehyung :** ^

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ^^

 **Kim Seokjin :** ^^^

 **Min Yoongi :** Don't even think about it. The six of us will pitch in to hire a driver for you + bought you a car under Taehyung's name

 **Kim Taehyung :** me? Why my name?

 **Jung Hoseok :** because you're the safest driver?

 **Kim Taehyung :** fuck no, the tax is ridiculous. Use Jimin's name instead

 **Jung Hoseok :** eh, I doubt Namjoon would come through and Jimin can't drive anyway. So there's 5 drivers from us and?

 **Lee Taeyong :** I don't know yet, I'll chat with the rest on the other GC, hyung

 **Jung Jaehyun :** nice! Well, I'll watch BV, thanks for the link **@Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Seokjin :** np, Jaehyun. It's the least we can do and we're to lazy to explain it thoroughly. I'm going off. If anyone have anything else to ask just mention us or spam us on pm.

 **Kim Taehyung :** what he said ^

 **Kim Taehyung :** also, dw it'll be fun if you don't overthink about it

 **Min Yoongi :** before y'all going off or doing whatever the fuck you're doing, please tell me there's at least one or two cooks in NCT

 **Jung Hoseok :** right ... Because the one who's in charge of cooking in BTS is Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung

 **Jung Jaehyun :** ah, I can cook, Taeyong hyung, Doyoung hyung, Johnny hyung, and the rest of us can do simple meal too

 **Kim Taehyung :** yes, excellent! The more, the merrier ♡

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**NCT** _

**Kim Doyoung :** so ... Anyone would like to explain what the fuck is Bon Voyage?

 **Moon Taeil :** we would but we don't know anything about it except the fact that we're going to New Zealand with them next month.

 **Jung Jaehyun :** without staffs

 **Nakamoto Yuta :** or managers

 **Lee Taeyong :** and it's going to be a reality show

 **Suh Johnny :** they've been doing this since 2016 before Dreamies debuted

 **Na Jaemin :** hence the link?

 **Jung Jaehyun :** yep

 **Lee Haechan :** what the 

**Lee Mark :** actual fuck?

 **Lee Taeyong :** don't tell anyone either the only one who knows about this is BTS members, us, and their in-house camera crew

 **Kim Doyoung :** so like, this is legit? Legitimately really?

 **Suh Johnny :** seems like it because they sounds excited when we're booking the houses and RVs

 **Park Jisung :** hold on for a minute, hyung. RVs? Are we driving cars by ourselves? 

**Jung Jaehyun :** yep, hence Hoseok hyung asking who else have international driving license.

 **Jung Jaehyun :** anyone up to binge watch Bon Voyage with me?

 **Nakamoto Yuta :** Me! Me! Let's watch it together in Doyoung room.

 **Kim Doyoung :** why in my room? 

**Suh Johnny :** because you have projector in your room and our manager is currently not living with us. 

**Lee Jeno :** our managers don't know anything about this? 

**Moon Taeil :** uh, no? They said something about the less people that know, the better.

 **Zhong Chenle :** good god, what the fuck SM throw us in?

 **Hwang Renjun :** **@Moon Taeil** ahh, it's smart though, to minimize the information leakage to sasaeng.

 **Ten :** what about the tickets? Do we bought it by ourselves?

 **Nakamoto Yuta :** nah, tickets and expenses is on BigHit and SM but bighit is the one who bought them since whenever SM bought a ticket the info manage to get out. Chenle's and Renjun's flights info frequently get spread on twitter

 **Hwang Renjun :** How? Do you know?? 

**Lee Jeno :** you don't know? There's a lot and they usually accurate too. 

**Na Jaemin :** also they usually fly private, right? I remember seeing the news about it.

 **Park Jisung :** uh, can I join watching Bon Voyage, hyung?

 **Suh Johnny :** ofc, come to our dorm we're in the living room.

 **Jung Jaehyun :** since Doyoung hyung room is not enough for us

 **Lee Mark :** I'm coming too.


	4. Chapter 4

_*few weeks later*_

_**Kim Seokjin and 6 Babies** _

**Jung Hoseok :** aight, I'm already at the dorm with Jin hyung and kook, where y'all at? 

**Kim Namjoon :** in 5 minutes I'll be there 

**Kim Taehyung :** almost there 

**Min Yoongi :** I'm locking up my car 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Taehyung enter the dorm living room Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook is already there doing god knows what. Paying no mind, he went straight to his ーnow sparseーbedroom, checking on things on what's necessary things to bring during the trip. From his bedroom, Taehyung can hear Jungkook asking Namjoon on whether to bring a bluetooth speaker or not and who would be incharge of it, (the answer is yes and Jungkook would be incharge of it).

Taehyung laid there thinking he could get some kitten nap and some sort until he hear rapid knocking on his door, turns out it's Jimin, "when did you get here, chim? I'm so tired. Come, pull me." "I just got here few minutes ago, hyungs and Jungkook are eating ramen but we had to go in about 8 minutes?" He answered while plopping down besides me and wrapping himself around Taehyung.

"How's your vacation? Is it fun? How's Russia?" Taehyung asked giving Jimin his full attention, "it's fun on some part but it's also shitty." He answered with exasperated sigh "I fucked up, I didn't even dare looking at sns." looking up at Taehyung, "yeah, I saw that, gguk also get into some shits, right?" Taehyung running his hands on Jimin's hair, a gesture to comfort him. "All I want is relaxing vacation, I want to stay the fuck away from trouble, Tae, we really shouldn't leave eachother sides" he said while hugging Taehyung side and pulling Taehyung closer. "Come on, we had to fetch NCT members from their dorms" he said suddenly untangling himself from Taehyung.

Dragging his feet from his bedroom, the rest of the members is present, Yoongi looks thinner, Namjoon looks tanner, and Jin, looks like he put great amount of efforts for departure press pictures later when they arrive at airport even though they're there for approximately 5 minutes, "Jin hyung, you looked great but why?" Taehyung said while sitting on the sofa with Jimin trailing behind and sits on his lap and putting his head on the crook of Taehyung neck. "Why? Can't I dress nicely? I bought this specially for this trip, the clerk said this is trendy" he responded with that signature tone of his whenever he felt wronged, which makes you chuckled but if it's said by anyone else makes you want to smack said person. "No hyung, it'd be nice if you dress like this from now on. At least you no longer left tag on." Namjoon said from kitchen island, munching on snacks "let's go, we have to get NCT members, how many are they?" taking his luggage with him trudging to the door. "18 people? Jaehyun said around that number." Jungkook answered him. "Holy shit, that's a lot, come on, Tae." Yoongi came and started pulling Jimin from me and dragging him out of the dorm.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Bon Voyage?**

**Jung Hoseok :** good day everyone 

**Moon Taeil :** hi Hoseok, where are you guys? 

**Kim Taehyung :** we're pulling up in about approximately 15 minutes? The traffic around Hannam the hill is ridiculous. 

**Lee Taeyong :** okay, we all live it the same building, so it won't take too long for us to gather. 

**Suh Johnny :** do we take the same car with you or separately? 

**Kim Namjoon :** separately but we go to the airport together, if that makes sense? But can our car take detour to Apple store? 

**Jeon Jungkook :** why? what did you lost this time? 

**Kim Seokjin :** yeah, he lost his 33rd airpods. 

**Kim Seokjin :** Taehyung scold him as soon as he realised he lost his airpods in the car. 

**Min Yoongi :** and you wonder why we babied you so much in daily life, Joon. I swear, I feel like I raised you and Jungkook. 

**Jung Hoseok :** okay grandpa, anyway, Gwangsan Kims and baby can go, the four of us will meet you exactly in 6 minutes, see you soon. 

**Jung Jaehyun :** yes, hyung we're in the lobby 

**Lee Mark :** what about the tickets? Is it with you, hyung? And the staffs? 

**Park Jimin :** camera crew is in NZ already and we don't need tickets. 

**Lee Jeno :** why hyung? 

**Jung Hoseok :** because we're taking private jet (◍•ᴗ•◍) 

**Kim Taehyung :** really? 

**Park Jimin :** yes, Kim Taehyung, you should really check your phone more often. 

**Kim Taehyung :** well, forgive me because I can't be fucked to endure your bickering and whining. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Taeyong POV**

"Hyung, they're here. Let's gather the others?" Taeyong heard Winwin talking to Johnny. He make sure he has his passport in hands and do mental check and head counts, because you know, 18 people is a lot for 25 years old guy.

Few minutes later, Taeyong saw them entering the building and they looks different from what he have seen before when they're performing on stage. Greetings exchanged, groups divided, and ushered to enter our respective cars. Johnny, Yuta, Taeil hyung, Jaehyun, and Taeyong in the same car, their usual arrangements. They rode in silence because 1) they're nervous as fuck 2) they don't know what to expect and 3) he's too drained to do anything because he went home around 5 a.m. today and he haven't had proper sleep in the last few weeks. 

Approximately around 30 minutes later, they've arrived at Gimpo International Airport. He looked outside of the car, surprisingly there's no one outside waiting for them, unlike when they're in Incheon, _"maybe this is one of BTS privileges from BigHit"_ he thought to himself.

Taeyong and the rest of NCT, is no stranger to the whole private plane concept, since SM on multiple occasions has chartered an airplane whenever they had SMTown Live Concert. But he can't help but admire the interior design inside of the plane, there's 2 beds at the back of the plane and instead of using your typical seats, they replaced it with leather sofas and each seats have their little blanket with small BTS logo on the upper side. Mini bar stocked to the brim with snacks, food, and beverages, and they have in-flight WiFi too, which is fortunate because he can't imagine being on a plane for 12 hours with nothing to entertain himself.

He seated himself besides Namjoon and in front of him is Taeil and Johnny because Jin said something along the line, _blend in, we're going to be stuck with each other for 10 days and try to not kill one another_ which kinda ironic because Taehyung went straight to one of the bed and Jungkook trailing behind him, like a puppy begging for an attention.

Jimin catches Taeyong's gaze and said, "Don't mind them, Tae is pissed because for the nth time he made Tae choose between his actors friends and him. Which is ridiculous because Jungkook already know the answers" before getting dragged by the collar by Taehyung and Jungkook visibly upset and sits with Jaehyun, Winwin, Jaemin, and Jeno.

"Again?" Jin perked up from his seat which Hoseok answer with a shrugs of his shoulder and he simply sat besides Yoongi, Ten, and Doyoung. 

Paying no mind, Taeyong drift off to sleep to Dreamlands

==============================================

**Taehyung POV**

2 hours into the flight, Taehyung is laying on the bed watching Netflix with Jimin laying his head on top of Taehyung's chest, quote "because it's comfortable" unquote, and on other bed there's Yuta and Mark, both asleep. Nerves do tires you out sometimes plus their grueling schedules as idols. Taehyung understand. He's more than understand, because not long ago, he almost passed out on stage in Hong Kong but thank god the Kims got each others backs, quite literally.

To say he's bored is understatement because he had nothing to entertain himself creatively no violin, no paint, no saxophone, no recording equipment, it's because he didn't think he'll need them, unlike Yoongi who always brought his _mini studio_ with him at all times. And from his position, Taehyung can see Yoongi making some arrangements, for what? No idea, Yoongi likes to make music even if those songs wouldn't see the lights of day. That's just the way he is. Taehyung would know, because he, himself have two albums worth of songs that he produced saved in his studio but have no intention to release them either.


End file.
